


Weddings are outdated, overly expensive pageantry. Or are they?

by dodosindamnation



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Logan wants to marry this man so badly. And it would be going absolutely swimmingly, if he would just stop worrying about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Weddings are outdated, overly expensive pageantry. Or are they?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ihateitwhenyourejustvague on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ihateitwhenyourejustvague+on+tumblr).



> So this was written as a birthday fic for J because it was their birthday (months ago lol but i'm only now crossposting this off tumblr) but uh. Yeah. fluffy analogical times.  
> Also! if you want to see where i got the inspiration for virgil's ring, it's on my writing blog on tumblr (@the-good-words-of-dodo)

Logan stared at the ring. His leg bounced under him, and he stared at that instead. He willed it to stop. It didn’t.

The man sighed. He was being ridiculous. There was no need to be acting as nonsensically as he was. This was a perfectly ordinary thing to do, to want. The majority of couples did it! And Logan had been with Virgil for three years now, and he was certain that there was nothing else he desired more than this. Besides, it made logical sense. It was much easier to do things as a married couple than as boyfriends. Buying houses, taxes, and… many more things. Logan was too distracted to make a proper list.

Besides, he was sure Virgil felt the same way for him. He was sure.

Wasn’t he?

_“Weddings are outdated overly expensive pageantry.”_

Logan scoffed at himself. He was acting like Patton, for goodness’ sake. Sure, Virgil said that years ago, but… it was different now. Probably. Right?

This was enough. He gently placed the ring back into its box and shoved it in his pocket. Virgil would be home soon, and Logan wanted to be ready.

He had everything planned out to a tee. He was going to make spaghetti, with the homemade sauce that he knew Virgil adored, and then he would get out Virgil’s favourite wine and pull him onto the sofa and they would watch Black Cauldron and Big Hero Six and then Logan would ask. And that would be it, he would just ask. No speech, no getting down on one knee. He would simply show Virgil the ring and that would be it. He would await the answer and then…

And he hadn’t thought that far ahead just yet. The rest of his plan depended on Virgil’s answer. The rest of his life, in fact.

Ah. Of course. That was why he was so nervous. He stood and hurried into the kitchen to start their dinner, hoping to take his mind off the box that burned a hold in his jeans pocket.

“Stop it,” Logan snapped at himself. He realised that the spaghetti was already in the pot and started on making Virgil’s sauce. Tesla, his head _was_ in the clouds today.

Logan could remember the first time he’d made this sauce for Virgil. They had been dating for about a month, and it was the first time Virgil had come to Logan’s house. Logan had been to Virgil’s two week before, and Virgil had cooked the most delicious lasagne Logan had ever tasted. So, of course, he knew he had to one up his boyfriend.

After that, whenever Virgil came to Logan’s for dinner (before he moved in, of course) Logan made spaghetti and meatballs, with the sauce. He never taught Virgil how to make it — he never would, he adored making his boyfriend rely on him for such a small thing. And he loved listening to Virgil beg for the recipe.

Once Logan had mixed the sauce, he put the meatballs into the oven, and then the door opened.

“I’m home!” Virgil called.

“Hello, Virgil. How was work?”

Virgil walked into the kitchen slowly. He sniffed, and then his face lit up.

“Are you making—”

“Yes, dear, I’m making the spaghetti.”

Virgil walked closer, beaming. “Love you, Lo,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Logan’s lips.

The older man laughed. “All it takes us for somebody to give you food and you love them.”

Virgil hummed. “No. Just your spaghetti.”

Logan grinned. “Go get changed.” His boyfriend — and wow if that word didn’t leave a bad feeling in Logan’s stomach, he wanted so much more than boyfriend — nodded and hurried away.

The smile instantly fell as he allowed his nerves to hit him full force. What if he said no? What would Logan do? Watch another movie? Dish up dessert like nothing ever happened? Like he hadn’t just gotten torn into shreds?

 _Don’t be ridiculous,_ he snapped in his mind, _why would he say no?_

Logan sucked in a deep breath and began to dish up the meal. Virgil appeared back in the kitchen. He was grinning ear-to-ear, his hair still damp and curly from his shower. 

“Give me my food,” he said. Logan smiled at him and handed over a plate, and then pulled trays out of the cupboard.

Virgil gasped gleefully. “We’re eating on the sofa?”

Logan smiled gently, nodding. “How does spaghetti, wine, and Black Cauldron sound? Of course, we’ll be finishing the night with Big Hero 6.”

Virgil pressed his lips to Logan’s cheek — warm and gentle and loving. Logan’s entire face lit up bright red. Virgil laughed, but he didn’t comment on that.

Instead, he murmured, “It sounds perfect, starshine.”

Logan allowed himself to grin widely. “Then I suppose we ought to begin.”

Virgil beamed.

The couple sat on the sofa, both of them with their legs crossed. Their knees pressed together. It made Logan flush red.

The movie began playing. The two men didn’t speak, but Logan thought it was perfect. Perfect. The only thing Logan would change was the ring in his pocket, because Einstein did he want it on Virgil’s finger.

They got through Black Cauldron with one bottle of wine, and then they went to wash up. Virgil grinned as he flicked a bubble at Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Are you absolutely certain you want to begin this?” he asked slowly. “Whatever you say next dictates everything.”

Virgil grinned, picked up a handful of soap bubble, and blew. Logan got it in his hair, and then it was on.

Half an hour passed, until Logan and Virgil we’re both sat on the floor, laughing, dripping wet and trying to work out which of them won this battle.

“That was your fault,” Virgil giggled.

“What? How did you work that out?”

“You could’ve just left it. Accepted defeat.”

Logan chuckled, and pull Virgil to him, hugging him tightly.

“You are so lucky you’re the love of my life,” he mumbled, kissing Virgil’s soaking hair.

“Oh, am I? Well it would be awesome if that was mutual.”

Logan grinned. “It would be. I can’t marry you if it isn’t mutual.”

Virgil tensed up and pulled away, right as Logan realised what he said.

“What?” Virgil asked, eyes wide.

Logan stammered. “I-I— hold on, wait, stay there, I had a— wait, it’s here, I’ve got it—”

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and crawled a bit away from Virgil.

“Uh— this was supposed to be a lot more… a lot more… casual. I didn’t mean to just blurt it like that, but, the sentiment stands.”

He opened it, revealing the black and purple ring, amethyst and tungsten. It was carved intricately in the shape of a dragon, the tail wrapping around the head. Logan had found it online, and instantly knew he needed it.

“Virgil, you… well, now that I’m here, I… I said, just, that you are the love of my life, and… and that’s true—”

“No!” Virgil cried. “No, stop, don’t.”

Logan’s heart stopped beating as Virgil turned away from him. His face fell.

He said no. It… he wasn’t kidding, he wasn’t joking, Logan’s feelings weren’t mutual.

“I… I apologise,” he whispered breathlessly, stuffing the ring back into his pocket. Why couldn’t he draw a full breath? Virgil had just said— “I’m sorry, Virgil, I had assumed…”

Virgil looked at him again. “Wait, no! No, Logan, honey, I don’t mean— Logan, sweetheart, breathe, okay? Don’t move, I need to get something. I didn’t mean it like that, okay, I didn’t, I swear, baby. Stay here, I’ll show you, just stay here.”

Virgil stood and ran away, leaving Logan kneeling on the soaking wet floor by himself. He tried to take deep breaths.

He didn’t know how much time passed before Virgil was kneeling in front of him again.

“Logan, honey, look at me.”

Logan forced his eyes up, despite how blurry they were with tears.

“Oh, _baby_ , I’m so sorry! I just panicked, I’m sorry I would love to marry you, it would make me the happiest man on the planet, okay? I love you so, so much, yeah? Look, see? I said no because— I just panicked, look, I got you this, see? I was gonna propose tonight, I was gonna ask you to marry me, see the ring?”

Logan looked at the box in Virgil’s hand. There was a thing silver ring with a small blue crystal. Logan gasped, then looked at Virgil.

“Really?”

Virgil laughed. “Wanna get married, Lo?”

Logan laughed back, pulled Virgil in for a searing kiss. “I would be honoured.”

They slid each other’s rings onto their fingers, laughed again, and this time virgil pulled Logan in.

The dishes remained in the sink for the rest of the night, but Logan didn’t mind. He had plenty of time to do dishes with his fiancé.


End file.
